


Drifting: More Than A Thing in Japan [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Pacific Rim (2013), Takers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragging a ten ton vault around on a giant tether was one thing; fighting alien hell beasts from another dimension was something he still didn’t think they were completely qualified for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting: More Than A Thing in Japan [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drifting: More Than A Thing in Japan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015889) by [SC182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/SC182). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/Drifting%20More%20Than%20A%20Thing%20in%20Japan.mp3) | 34:47 | 32.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/drifting-more-than-thing-in-japan) |  |   
  
### Music

_Falling On_ by Finger Eleven

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
